Craftian federal election, 2049
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | John Hammond | Kevin Abbott | Kevin Bazley |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | Liberal | United |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 1 December 2048 | 5 October 2031 | 14 September 2045 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Banks, MY | Wyundyaga, JS | Ralph, JL |- ! align="left"|Last election | 33 seats, 25.91% | 35 seats, 27.63% | 28 seats, 21.56% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 43 | 36 | 34 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 10 | 1 | 6 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 2,334,381 | 1,925,389 | 1,817,999 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 30.65% | 25.28% | 23.87% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 4.74% | 2.35% | 2.31% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Borris Melono | Erik Mack | Bill Hyderson |- ! align="left"|Party | Mojang | Reform | Greens |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 30 May 2044 | 15 September 2046 | 13 June 2045 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Tojima, BE | List | List |- ! align="left"|Last election | 7 seats, 5.55% | 12 seats, 9.42% | 6 seats, 4.01% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 10 | 9 | 4 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 3 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 541,516 | 482,870 | 187,360 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 7.11% | 6.34% | 2.46% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.56% | 3.08% | 1.55% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (36):' }| } | }} Liberal (36) Supported by (38): }| } | }} United (34) }| } | }} Greens (4) Opposition (66): }| } | }} Conservative (43) }| } | }} Mojang (10) }| } | }} Reform (9) }| } | }} Republican (4) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Kevin Abbott Liberal | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Kevin Abbott Liberal |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 11 September 2049 to elect the members of the 22nd Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent three-term centre-left Liberal Party of Craftia government, led by Prime Minister Kevin Abbott, defeated the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader John Hammond, after securing confidence and supply agreements with the National United Party, led by Kevin Bazley, and the Craftian Greens, led by Bill Hyderson. Abbott had gone into the election as the first Prime Minister to win three elections, and the Liberals managed to secure a minority coalition government agreement with United and the confidence and supply of the Craftian Greens, allowing Abbott to serve a record fourth term in office. He had already become the longest-serving Prime Minister the previous year. Eventually however, Abbott would not complete his fourth term, due to a hostile opposition in the Senate and the breaking down of the agreement with the Greens, costing the government its majority and paving the way for Opposition Leader Vincent Leonard to replace him as Prime Minister less than a year after this election. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|2,334,381 | align="right"|30.65 | | align="right"| 4.74 | align="right"|39 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|43 | align="right"| 10 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|1,925,389 | align="right"|25.28 | | align="right"| 2.35 | align="right"|20 | align="right"|16 | align="right"|36 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|1,817,999 | align="right"|23.87 | | align="right"| 2.31 | align="right"|32 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|34 | align="right"| 6 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|541,516 | align="right"|7.11 | | align="right"| 1.56 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|10 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|482,870 | align="right"|6.34 | | align="right"| 3.08 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|7 | align="right"|9 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|187,360 | align="right"|2.46 | | align="right"| 1.55 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|169,842 | align="right"|2.23 | | align="right"| 0.30 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 0 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|82,256 | align="right"|1.08 | | align="right"| 0.47 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|74,639 | align="right"|0.98 | | align="right"| 0.86 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|7,616,252 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|100 ! align="right"|40 ! align="right"|140 | |} }} }}